


Far too long

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Sherlock up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far too long

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff cause I can.
> 
> Enjoy x

A sigh left him as he felt the warmth against his back, as Sherlock leaned over to look at what ever John was doing. This was becoming a habit of Sherlock's, to come up behind John, to push against him, to look over John’s shoulder allowing dark hair ro brush at John's cheek, his neck, sending tremors through his body, tremors he was sure Sherlock would feel and yet the great detective never said anything just carried on regardless.

Now it was wasnt a matter of John minding this contract, no, in fact he longed for it. He missed it when it was gone, yearned for it when it had been a while since the last time, he even asked for it at times, not directly but asking Sherlock to look at something, anything that would just have that tall warm body press up behind him.

He knew Sherlock had cottoned onto the fact that John liked it, asked for it, yet neither of them talked about it, did anything about it.

Until now.

John was working on his recent blog post, writing up their last case, a boring four, yet it had paid well. A missing family hireloom worth more than John makes in a year had gone missing.

Of course it was the son, cut off from his vast trust fund, in debt from gambling and drugs, took the necklace with the intent to sell it for the highest bid. So a four, but they had enough money to pay the rent for at least the next two years.

He had just finished writing about the mother confronting the son when the warmth had appeared at his back, dark hair brushing against his face, warm breath ghosting over his neck and collar. His hands stilled on the keyboard, his breath hitching as he tried to breath in after his initial sigh, but the air was now full of Sherlock’s scent and he was lost.

"John, the mother did not weep, she was angry and disappointed."

"Umm." John nodded as his eyes closed and he just gave in and let his head fall back to rest on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock stilled for a moment before his hands came to rest on rest on the back of John's chair.

"John?"

"What?" Sherlock turned his head, burying his nose in John's hair, just behind his ear causing the tremors John had become use to, to run through him.  _Oh god._

"John..." He realised then Sherlock was asking a question and he wanted an answer.

"Sherlock." John moaned slightly as he pushed himself more against Sherlock’s shoulder as the man moved from his ear and down his neck, his plush lips not kissing, just running lightly over John’s pulse point, John knowing that Sherlock was taking his pulse. 

"John." John was heating up, his heart rate ridiculously high, his eyes more than likely fully dilated.

"I swear to whatever higher power exist, that if you dont do something, I will not be held responsible for my next action."

He felt Sherlock smiling against his neck.

"And what would your next action be?"

"You dont want to know." John hissed as Sherlock moved his hands from the back of the chair to run over John’s shoulders then down to rest on his shirt clad chest.

"John."

A growl started deep in John's chest as he stood, causing Sherlock to untangle himself instantly, taking a step back as John turned on him.

"Sherlock Holmes if you dont at least kiss me sensless right this second I will walk out of here and don't expect me to return any time soon."

Sherlock closed the distance between them, his hands coming up, one to cup John's face, the other to thread itself into John's short hair.

"You only ever had to ask John." 

John gasped as his retort was stollen from him, soft warm lips covering his, stealing his words and breath all at the same time.

The kiss was soft, insistent, demanding yet asking so much.

John's hands found themselves gripping at Sherlock’s hips, bunching the fabric of his soft pajama bottoms, pulling the taller man closer as he moaned into the kiss, his lips parting as he invited Sherlock’s tongue in with his own.

When they broke apart, their breathing harsh he slowly opened his eyes to find Sherlock smiling smugly.

"I win." Sherlock’s deep voice rumbled through John.

"You git."

"You said I would never be able to get you to beg, you begged, So I win."

John glared.

"Three weeks Sherlock!"

Sherlock smile increased. "Yes, Its been fun."

"Fun...okay." John stepped back from his husband a sly smile on his face. "New game. First to touch loses."

He saw the panic enter Sherlock’s eyes as the smile slowly left his face. John knew Sherlock’s weakness was touch. The small touches they shared constantly, be it in a case, with finger tips or a hand to the back. In the privacy of their home, it was the brush of lips, a hand stroking down an arm, fingers in hair, legs across legs. Sherlock needed to touch John, needed it like it was air itself.

"John...no." The panic in Sherlock’s eyes bled into his voice and the smile on John's lips was replaced by concern.

Reaching out he touched Sherlock’s face before pushing himself fully against the man he loved.

"No...I'm sorry. Silly games, no more?"

"Agreed." Sherlock nodded as he ran his face against John's hair.

"Okay...now take me to bed husband, three weeks is far too long!"

 


End file.
